1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer, a cellular phone or a touch panel, and also to a mounting structure, an electro-optical device and an input device that are used for the above electronic apparatus, and further to a method of manufacturing the mounting structure.
2. Related Art
In an existing art, an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, is used as a display device of an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer, a cellular phone or a touch panel. The above liquid crystal device, or the like, for example, is configured so that a liquid crystal panel that holds a liquid crystal is compression bonded with a flexible printed board on which an IC chip is mounted and, in addition, the flexible printed board is compression bonded with a printed board. The flexible printed board may possibly have terminals formed on a face (front face or first face) of a portion, which is compression bonded with the printed board, on a side adjacent to the printed board and a rear face (second face) of the compression bonded portion. In this case, for example, when the flexible printed board is thermally compression bonded with the printed board, the thermocompression bonding cannot be performed uniformly because of the terminals formed on the rear face side of the flexible printed board. For this reason, there has been a problem in which reliability of connection between the terminals formed on the front face side of the flexible printed board and the terminals of the printed board decreases.
In order to solve the above problem, JP-A-2004-87940 (particularly, at paragraph [0052], FIG. 2 and FIG. 4), for example, describes a technology for improving an electrical connection in such a manner that a front face, on which a thermocompression bonding head of a compression bonding jig used for thermocompression bonding contacts a printed board, that is, a non-bonded side of a thermally compression bonded region, is formed to be flat.
However, in the above described technology, for example, it is possible to improve reliability of connection between the terminals formed on the front face (first face) of the flexible printed board and the terminals formed on the printed board, but it is necessary to ensure flatness of the printed board. Thus, there is, for example, a problem in which an additional board cannot be connected to the front face side of the printed board. In addition, there is another problem in which, when another board is connected to the rear face (second face) of the flexible printed board as well, thermocompression bonding cannot be performed uniformly because of the terminals formed on the front face of the flexible printed board, resulting in a decrease in reliability of connection.